


One step at a time

by RavenHowl



Series: One step at a time [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Difference, Dating, First Date, First Yuriyuu fanfic, I love Yuriyuu so much, Kissing, M/M, Two lovers on a date, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuri is 16 yo, YuriYuu, YuuYu, Yuuri is 25 yo, a lot of fluff, cute!Yuri Plisetsky, embarrassed!Yuri Plisetsky, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, need more Yuriyuu, possessive!Yuuri Katsuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenHowl/pseuds/RavenHowl
Summary: Being a very clumsy, naive, shy and clueless person, Yuuri didn't know a thing about love and he would never have thought that someone would ever confess to him, now that he was twenty-five years old. Especially not a certain blonde Russian teen ...





	

Being a very clumsy, naive, shy and clueless person, always averting his eyes to be able to talk to someone he doesn't know, and too concentrate on his skating session since he had begun to follow his idol's path, to care about what was going on around him, Yuuri Katsuki didn't know anything about love or what kind of sensation you can experience by having an important person by your side, and would never have thought that someone would confess to him one day, now that he was almost twenty-five years old. But what shocked him the most in that unexpected situation, was that the one who let his heart speak its true feelings in a bunch of unfinished sentences, cut here and there by a curse in Russian, saying over and over that it was the worst stupid idea of the world, was none other than Yuri Plisetsky, the only one who, or he had thought at first, hated him for being such a loser and crying over a simple defeat at their first meeting. 

However, with certainly a lot of courage and putting his pride aside, the blonde haired teen had stuttered what he liked about his eldest, praising his kind and gentle personality, mumbling something about him looking good with his hair pulled back and glasses on or the fact that his smiling face motivated him everytime he saw it, blushing madly, eyes looking everywhere to avoid the blank expression that had appeared on the other's face, and had tried to run away just after that because he had felt embarrassed and wanted to hide under his black hoodie. But, to his own surprise, the Japanese skater had grabbed his right wrist to prevent him from fleeing and had answered positively to it, explaining that he would like to give it a try to see if he could return his feelings after some time, showing a burning face to his fellow. 

Not knowing if he was happy to be accepted by his crush who, he had thought, would have been grossed out by his homosexuality even though he seemed to be really close to and liked the physical contact with Viktor, or if he was angry to be pitied like this, because the other had a hard time to say _no_ to someone, the youngster had agreed to execute Katsudon's plan.

And now, they were dating.

Well, kind of because they hadn't had the chance to go on a real date and everytime they were together, Yurio always seemed to hesitate to make a move on him or take his hand just to show him how much he really loved the adult and that he was serious about his feelings. During these moments, his little green eyes wore a mixed glow, one of excitement and another of shyness, and the ravenette didn't want to force anything on him, especially when he was also unsure about what he felt toward the boy, so he waited until the other was ready to take their relationship to the next level. 

And it almost happened one month after they began to go out with each other, when the sixteen years old skater, just after their training session together, leaned forward to kiss him on the lips, eyelids closed to be able to overcome his embarrassment, but then Viktor came in, holding cheerfully a drooling Makkachin in his arms, ruining the mood and forcing them apart, their actual situation still a secret from everyone so the social media wouldn't step in, even more if Phichit was around with his phone. Yuuri could easily understand why the other wished to hide it for the moment. After all, the blonde male wasn't an adult yet and it would be hard to assume what they felt in front of the whole world, without provoking a scandal or attract the jealousy of the russian's fan. And since Russia wasn't as opened minded as Japan or France, his coming out would be even more difficult.

Unfortunately, the pork cutlet lover couldn't stop that affection growing in him like a flower in spring with each passing day, his heart beating faster when he touched that pure white skin, and the little to no contact they could rarely share, was actually driving him crazy to the point that he would initiate some of their actions. That was how they had kissed for the first time. 

The brown eyed skater had grabbed him by the shoulders when they were in the locker room, to pin him against the wall behind, locking his mouth shut with his own, stifling Yurio's gasp of surprise, and Yuuri would lie if he said that he didn't like it. On the contrary, it had turned him on in many ways. He, who believed that he would never be able to initiate anything in his life, had taken the lead for just one moment.  
He hadn't wasted his time and had bitten his lower lip to ask for entrance, earning an adorable moan from his partner, his body shaking against his, hands on his upper arms for support, squeezing his muscles between his fingers. Their tongue had fought for supremacy, a battle that the smaller of the two had lost since the start, and when oxygen had become a necessity, they had parted, panting and looking at each other with a lustful glow in their eyes.

After that event, they kissed a little more often, still doing it in some discreet place or when they knew that the champion skater wasn't around to bother them, and Yurio seemed less shy about it, asking for more everytime they would make out, but not enough to go all the way. The oldest man didn't care because it was already a huge progress. Plus, he wasn't too sure about it either. Will he be strong enough when the time will come? He didn't know.  
Then, two months and twelve days after the confession, an unexpected call made their relationship take a decisive turn.

Yuuri was eating breakfast while watching the news in his apartment's living room when his phone rang and the face of his boyfriend appeared on the screen. Putting the chopsticks down, the ravenette took it, unlocked the call and greeted the person at the end of the line with a dazzling smile, even though the other couldn't see him.

“Hey piggy ! How are you doing?”

The Japanese skater didn't note the nickname that was at first, an insult, and became a cute pet name after the beginning of their love story, making it sound more emotional and pleasant to hear now. 

“Good morning Yurio. I'm fine and you? Still, sleeping at the hotel?”

“Yeah … Yakov wants me to stay there until he comes back from Russia but, well, that's not why I called for. I was thinking that we could go out together today since, you know, we are dating …” the Russian tiger grumbled as if he was annoyed.

“That would be a good idea yeah! When and where do you want to meet ?”

And so, they decided on the place they would meet in two hours before hanging up, saying _I love you_ in an awkward whisper. Because of their training, it had turned into a habit to wake up this early in the morning, while the birds had just begun to sing and the sun could barely be visible behind the mountains, and sometimes, Yuuri would go for a run in the streets to avoid being bored or thinking about depressing things. Hopefully, today was going to be fun and entertaining so, he enjoyed his meal before entering the bathroom to shower himself. It was the first time the youngster initiated something and it made his heart beat like crazy, resulting in him smiling like an idiot under the pouring water. One hour later, the pork cutlet lover was dressed in a dark blue shirt, a light black coat, and a tight gray pants, and was now staring at himself in the mirror, trying to decide what he could do to make his hair look good, so his companion would like it. Not knowing what to choose between _pulled back_ style and _casual_ style, he went with his normal haircut and put his glasses on. When the time to leave came, the black haired adult left his cheap house to go to the pet shop in town and listened a peaceful song to calm the anxious beating of his heart.

The surprise struck him like a truck charging at full speed when the silhouette of the shorter male came into view, wearing a blue hoodie and white pants, sunglasses on the tip of his nose to hide his identity, tapping something furiously on his phone, and he called out to the teen so he wouldn't scare him. Still unsure about public opinion, they had to behave outside the apartment and were forced to keep some distance so they would just look like two friends. That's why, the blonde skater didn't jump on him like he would do when they were kissing.

“You're early! It's not like you to come before the time we decided.” Yuuri said while petting his head covered by the hood.

“Stop treating me like a child, piggy! And I'm never late, you are!”

“Ahaha! You are not completely wrong for once! So, what do you want to do today?”

At that, the other blushed madly, turning his face to avoid being caught in that state, and scratched his left cheek like he was hesitating to make a proposition. He was so adorable when he made that kind of expression and the ravenette had a hard time to contain himself. He had recently realized that his partner was more kind and careful with his words or actions than he wanted to admit, and it added to that cuteness of his. Suddenly, he was pulled out of his thoughts when Yurio showed him the store in front of which they stood with a trembling finger.

“C-can we go in there?” The Russian asked slightly worried about what the passers-by might think if they knew it was them being on a date.

“Sure! Why not? You want to see the kitten right?”

A heartwarming laugh escaped his parted lips, earning a punch in the shoulder from his lover, and they entered without another word, discovering a whole new world rhythmed by barking and meowing. The moment the green eyed teen saw the feline in their boxes, he forgot immediately that he was in public and went toward the right section to take a better look, followed closely by the older male who couldn't help but feel happy at the sight before him. For almost an hour, the two of them watched the little creatures beyond the glass playing with each other, a black one jumping on a grey one when he wasn't paying attention, and their eyes widened when the skinniest of them all, tried to climb out of his cage to catch a blonde wick that was falling in front of the youngster's forehead. With the permission of the owner of the pet shop, the cat lover had the chance to hug the animal and caress it, mumbling sweet things to the kitten, giggling joyfully when its tail tickled his nose, and the other stared lovingly at the happy teen, forgetting the world around them for a second. Then, after verifying that no one was minding their presence, the piglet put his dry lips on his temple, letting little sound came out, and Yurio almost screamed in fear because of the sudden act but didn't say anything else, sulking at his boyfriend for what he did, his cheeks becoming as red as a tomato. The Russian placed the feline back in its box, hiding his hands inside the pockets of the sweatshirt he was wearing, and stood up to look at something else, searching for nothing in particular. 

Yuuri chuckled for himself. He was so cute. A warm feeling spread through his entire body, butterflies flying in his sensitive stomach, and a bunch of memories began to form in his brain, in the part of it where it wouldn't be lost.

“Hey katsudon! Look, there are piglets here! They are just like you … round and pink” the teenager called out, standing in front of a large glass box.

“You're right! They are so podgy ...”

“Hey! This one is black and white. I want to cuddle him!”

He had muttered the last part as if he didn't want him to hear, but the Japanese skater heard it well and bent down to whisper gently into the crook of his neck.

“You have me already or are you that impatient to take me in your arms?”

“W-what a-are you doing, stupid piggy! L-let's get out of here!”

If he did not know the sixteen years old skater, Yuuri would have thought that he had upset him, playing with his nerves like this, and would have tried to apology over and over again. However, he had learned during the last few months that the boy had difficulties to express his emotions in a positive way, and that he could be rude just to say _I love you_ to the man he loved. So, the ravenette said goodbye to the owner and followed the shorter male through the crowd in the streets, keeping a good distance between them so no one would notice that they were a thing. Their new destination was the arcade. Even though Yurio wanted to look like an adult, proud and strong when he skated on the ice, in reality, he was still a child that hadn't had the opportunity to enjoy his childhood and could only focus on winning the competitions. 

So, the older male lead him toward an easy game to play a bit together, explaining the rules quickly while they were searching for it amongst the bunch of people that filled the tiny place, and climbed on the platform which was covered in symbols. Arrows to be precised. They were going to dance. At first, the teenager didn't seem to be pleased by that game, removing his glasses to be able to see something in the dark room, but when it started, he forgot completely that it was ridiculous and got into the game quickly without minding it. However, unlike his lover, the youngster couldn't follow the movements showing up on the large screen and anger built up inside of his chest, exploding in a bunch of curses in Russian, slamming his left foot on the wrong button at the end. The black haired man turned in his direction, panting a bit because of the effort he had provided, and sighed at the upset expression on his beloved's face.

“Come here ! With all these wicks in front of your eyes, that's not a surprise that you can't play well” the Japanese told him, taking a rubber band out of his pocket.

“Shut up piggy ! I can see very well even with all my hair over my face!”

“Yeah, yeah … I hear you!”

But he didn't listen. Going behind his back, he began to braid his hair, caressing his head consciously, doing it without looking around him, seeing him shudder under his touch and tied it in a ponytail with care. Now, he was able to see his beautiful green eyes and the other part of his figure, that was always hidden under his wicks. It wasn't his best work, some sticking out here and there, but with that, he would appreciate the game and share a good moment with the Japanese man. And in fact, he laughed, screamed in joy and grinned during the second play, beating his boyfriend during the fourth, and they burst out in giggles when they thought that it was time to give their places to other people, that were waiting for it since at least ten minutes. 

Some had recognized them while they were in the arcade, asking for an autograph or to take a picture with them, and Yuuri had to excuse themselves so they could leave, followed closely by some fans that they lost after fifteen minutes of turning and running in different alleyways. The ravenette hadn't imagined someone would bother them outside of competition, the girls screaming at the top of their lungs at the sight of the cat lover, and he pouted a bit at the thought of his beloved being the target of all these people, even though most of them had no bad intentions. Jealousy grew up in the pit of his stomach and he bit his bottom lips to suppress his anger against the whole world, looking at Yurio beside him in that deserted alley, wanting to take what was his. Behind them, they heard those fangirls calling the Russian in a disappointed voice and the older male grabbed the blonde's hand, forcing him in a second narrow street, shielding him with his tall body, their faces close enough to feel each other's breaths.

“W-what are you doing? We are still outside!” The shorter of the two grunted, trying to push the other away, cheeks flushed.

“I don't care. No one is here and I just want to kiss you!”

“Don't tell me you're jealous of my fans?”

Not wanting to admit it or answer to that stupid question, the pork cutlet lover shut him up with his mouth, sealing his lips with a heated kiss, the tip of his tongue teasing him until he gave up the access to his wet cave, tearing an adorable moan from the youngster, and his fingers began to caress the skin under his jacket, earning a thrill of pleasure. Unable to escape from Yuuri's firm grip on his face and hip, the Russian melted into the exchange, putting his own hands around the black haired man's neck, standing on tiptoe to close the height gap between them, and fought fiercely for dominance, growling when he understood that he wouldn't win that battle. 

Playing a bit with his hair, the cat lover wished more, ignoring the fact that they could be seen, and meowed when one of Yuuri's fingers brushed against his sensitive abdomen, tickling his navel in a sensual way. However, as they were about to go a bit further, panting to catch their breath, the ravenette sucking at the junction between his neck and shoulder to leave a mark, claiming him as his, someone came in the alley and forced them apart, so they could keep a bit of privacy. 

Arranging their clothes, they looked discreetly toward the intruder, a middle-aged man that seemed to be upset by an unknown thing, and exited the place quickly to go back to the main street, smiling and blushing madly. If only that moment had lasted longer, the Japanese skater would have been the man the happiest in the entire universe, his feelings growing stronger and stronger with time, but he knew it would be too much to ask and they were walking in a big crowd now, so he could forget about it. But, to his own surprise, he felt something brushed against his wrist and took his hand tightly, intertwining their fingers in a lovely gesture. Staring at their members, the older male wore a shocked expression, thinking that everyone could see them, but Yurio didn't let him go, keeping his head up with pride, and murmured shyly.

“In the end, I can't stand it … I don't want to be apart from you! You're my Agape and I don't give a fuck of what they'll think of me …”

Smiling proudly at his boyfriend, the ravenette thanked him quietly and continued to walk through all the people, caressing the white knuckles with his thumb. Happiness replaced the jealousy he had experienced previously and he thought that soon, they could reach another stage in their relationship. 

Maybe ?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! It's the beginning of my contribution for my new OTP, Yuriyuu (^w^)  
> I know it's not that great but I wanted to begin with something easy and fluffy (*^*)  
> I'm sorry if there were any grammar mistakes. English is not my native language :^D


End file.
